1. Field of the Invention
This application relates to a light emitting diode die module structure and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to integration and a one-time completed structure of a light emitting diode die and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Regarding the conventional method of manufacturing the light emitting diode module, it is mainly to form the necessary circuit on a substrate firstly, and when contacts are reserved on the circuit and the light emitting diode die is attached to a predetermined position on the substrate. Afterwards, the contacts on the light emitting diode die and that on the circuit are connected by bond wires.
The structure of the aforementioned module may be able to accomplish objective of the modulation design, but the heat conductivity between the light emitting diode die and the substrate may become badly off as sapphire layer with a certain thickness which is disposed therebetween. Besides, the bond wire is of tiny thread diameter, resulting that the thermal energy generated in a light emitting state of the light emitting diode die may hence incapable of being dissipated via the bond wire. As a result, the component quality may be degraded easily as the duration under a long-term high temperature condition.
In addition, the light emitting diode die is formed by disposing electrodes thereon, and when manufacturing a light emitting diode module, it is firstly to form a buffer layer (or a protective layer) on the light emitting diode die and then form openings on the buffer layer corresponding to the electrodes for further wire bonding. The size of the electrode, however, is extremely tiny, and for the sake of promoting the percentage of alignment, the size of the corresponding opening on the buffer layer may be designed larger to ensure that the electrode can be exposed sufficiently. But the oversized opening may lead to a lower open rate of the light emitting diode module, as well as to cause a requirement for higher alignment precision between the opening and the electrode.